


Gift of a Heart

by missrosequween



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm using OC's because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrosequween/pseuds/missrosequween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You my dear Reader have had a hard time beginning a love life, Arthur Kirkland may just change that. Sometimes love is found easiest when you look closer to home. My first time uploading constructive criticism please! I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new so please can I have any and all critic about this piece so I can improve my writing. I don't own Hetalia or you, only my OC's. Happy reading!!!!

England X Reader: Gift of a Heart.

It was a normal day in art class. We had just started our pots for our exam, then I noticed Arthur, who sits on my left, struggling with his painting… When I asked if he wanted help I could tell he was annoyed, he was gritting his teeth and one of his , thick as an oak tree trunk, eyebrows was twitching. It was so cute and just plain funny. The annoying thing was that he said   
‘No _______, I’m fine, it would be very un-gentlemanly for me to burden you with my shortcomings.’ The idiot doesn’t realise that just because sir gave up trying to help him doesn’t mean I will.  
‘Oh for the love of Holy Rome, Arthur if you do that you’ll have to start again. Honestly watch me, you need to be gentle. If you hack at it you won’t get the line you need, but if you shape it than you will get the grace you need.’ I had pouted by this point, he really was a stubborn fool.  
'Thank you love.’ And there he goes blushing… Man he’ll start me off into a fangirl moment.  
‘Well, well come on love birds those pots aren’t going to paint themselves.’  
‘Gah, sir why do you have to scare me like that every time!’ I had exclaimed, sir only chuckled, then what he said processed in both our heads, I think Arthur invented a new shade of red…. Whilst I on the other hand just turned straight around and worked furiously on my pot. I can’t have what happened with James happen with Arthur, I can’t. Can I?

Arthur’s POV.  
How can he say that, we’ re only friends after all, everyone knows that. But if that’s the case than why did I blush?  
“Come on Arthur, everyone knows you like her, so just tell her!” Rico Valderay, a red headed friend of mine whispered harshly.   
“There is absolutely no way I could ruin our friendship like that, anyway she likes James doesn’t she.” I replied, wondering how that insufferable git ever caught her affections….  
“You’ve got it wrong there Arthur,” Piped up Grace Sotherland, Rico’s girlfriend. “James never said a word to her when he found out, his ‘friends’ completely destroyed her self-esteem as well.”  
“Doesn’t he know what he’s…”I mumbled at the end as Rico nudged me and indicated with his head to next to me.   
‘Who are you talking about?’ ______ asked curiously. “Damn now what am I going to do?” I thought racking my brain trying to find something believable to say.  
‘We were talking about how Rico and I got together _________.’ Grace said saving the day, until it dawned on me, how did they get together?   
“Could you remind me of how that happened?” _______ asked smirking evilly at Rico,   
“What! Come on, please can I be spared from humiliation this once?”  
“Nope,” She refused  
“Sorry hun’, it’s just a really romantic story you know how I love to hear it,” Grace answered smiling as the whole room settled in a silence, making Rico turn even redder as he realised just how many people were now listening in to the conversation.  
\------------------------------------------Time skip because I can------------------------------------------------------------  
Reader’s POV.

“Am I the only one who has never had a girlfriend now?” Asked a very familiar voice as I passed by.   
“Pretty much mate, wait didn’t you go out with that ________ girl once?” Asked Alfred, I almost gasped in shock as I recognised the first voice, it was James!  
“Nah, bit of an embarrassing half-term that was for her though.” Alfred noticed me and pointed out my shocked figure with crystalline tears dripping down my cheeks to James. His face was enough to send me over the edge, he didn’t even care.  
“Well” I said “I’m sorry for thinking that any one like you could be at least half decent enough to care about my feelings and at least tell me if they didn’t like me like that!” My crying brought the attention of Arthur, who quickly put two and two together, gave James one hard glare promising that he would pay for making me cry before leading me away to the art rooms where we both knew James couldn’t go because Mr.Setinal wouldn’t let anyone in years 10 or 11 come up if they didn’t take art as an option.  
“Love, he’s an insufferable git you know that right? He doesn’t deserve you.”  
“Or I’m just one of those girls who will never go out with anyone because they are deemed as strange and a freak in society.” Came my chocked reply, but what Arthur said next shocked me beyond belief and made a blush spread across my cheeks.  
“Never let me hear you say that love, never. It is a lie and those that think like that are the ones who want you to conform to society and become a replica of themselves.”   
“Arthur…” I whispered   
“Love please don’t let this ruin what we have, oh bugger it is isn’t? I’m sorry I’ll go now, ignore what I just said.” I reached out and caught his shirt sleeve in my hand   
“Wait please, just say it Arthur.”  
“Love.” He stared at me for a moment before cupping my face in his hands and saying “I love you ______ __________.” My response was to nuzzle into his chest and start crying again,  
“I take you like me too then. Eh Poppet?” A muffled ‘shut up’ was the response he got which sent him chuckling, removing my head from where it had been I looked up into his emerald eyes, getting lost in them. Then suddenly our eyes were closed and his lips over mine, it was sweet, chaste and sent a ripple of electricity down my spine, just as the bell went.   
“see you later poppet?”  
“yeah see you later.” I whispered


End file.
